


soft after the storm

by frecklydex



Series: strange little moments [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, I love these two!, they are so pure and only deserve the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklydex/pseuds/frecklydex
Summary: El closed the gate, saved the world, and is finally showered and safe at home. She just wants a hug from Mike.





	soft after the storm

**Author's Note:**

> set after El closes the gate. she looks so drained and exhausted I can't imagine her wanting anything but to see mike and watch her shows.

When Mike hears the knock on the Byers' door, he flinches so hard he wakes Max from where she's snoring next to him on the couch. He receives a glare from her in return. He rushes to fling it open, greeted by Hopper staring down at him.

“Hey kid. I'm, uh, here by request.”

Mike unloads a thousand questions on the ride to the Hopper residence. Jim does his best to answer them all.

_“Yes she's fine, just extremely drained.”_

_“She was visiting her mother.”_

_“No, her hair is usually curly and she's not wearing punk makeup.”_

_“I’m not sure how much you can see her.”_

_“We’ll see, I’ll try to make the Snow Ball thing happen, kid.”_

****

When they arrive, Mike watches intently as Jim does the secret knock. When they get in, Eleven is smiling weakly at them from the couch, where she’s wrapped in a blanket halfway through a can of soup.

“Mike.” Her voice is barely a whisper, but her eyes light up when the enter.

“Hey El, how ya doing?” Mike gently places himself next to her, taking his shoes off and pulling his knees up onto the couch. Hopper fades back into the other room, content to give them some privacy (or at least the illusion of it).

****

Mike settles into the couch next to El, putting his arm carefully behind her.

“You did it El, you closed the gate and defeated the Mind Flayer! You’re a hero.” He grins widely at her, eyes adoring.

“Hero?” She asks.

“Opposite of the monster and bad men. Like, the person who keeps everyone safe.” He explains.

“Oh,” El smiles shyly, always warm when she’s on the receiving end of Mike’s praise, “I wanted to save my friends. You.” She says, smiling again.

Mike beams back at her, eyes drifting to El’s curly hair and pajamas. Without thinking, his tugs on one of the curls, sending it bouncing.

“Pretty. So Pretty.” He says, mesmerized by how soft El is like this. When he looks back down at her face she’s smiling up at him, cheeks pink and eyes earnest.

“Thank you, Mike.” He leans down and quickly pecks her lips, returning her shy smile. She snuggles in closer to him, head resting in the crook of his neck.

“Safe.” El says.

“Finally safe.” Mike agrees, sighing in happiness.

After a moment of silence, Mike turns his attention to the TV, which is playing one of El’s soaps. “What are we watching? I think my mom likes this show.” He say. El laughs, feeling the ache from the past two years finally begin to melt away.

****

From the other room, Hopper can hear giggling, whispers, and Jane mimicking the actors on the TV. He smiles to himself. _Yeah, he’ll definitely make the Snow Ball thing happen for these kids._


End file.
